


Coming Out

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Blindness, Coming Out, Funny, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, This Is STUPID
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Une soirée tout à fait normale avec sa famille.... Des aveux... Et d'autres réalisations pour le moins inattendues qui bousculeront Oikawa, et pas qu'un peu.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Honnêtement, j'arrive encore à rire de mes conneries, j'en peu plus X'DDDDD

Globalement, la journée avait débuté comme toutes les autres avant elle. Normale. Banale. Oikawa s'était levé, avait prit son petit-déjeuner, s'était lavé, était allé au lycée, s'était entraîné au volley avec son équipe, puis était rentré chez lui... avant de sortir la bombe. Celle qu'il avait gardé pour lui pendant tout le court de l'année passée et qu'il lâcha à ses parents dans un rare moment de relaxation alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement assis devant la télé à regarder "Nos étoiles contraire", le film du Vendredi soir.

Quelle phrase vous demanderez?

La fameuse: "je suis gay".

Voilà.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de le dire.

Pour tout avouer, c'était même sortit avec un naturel particulièrement effarant et tout à fait effrayant. Oikawa lui-même ne s'était pas attendu à l'avouer un jour à ses parents. C'était sortit tout seul. Comme ça. D'un coup. Comme une pulsion. Et à tout bien réfléchir, cela devait bel et bien être une pulsion qu'il avait eut besoin d'assouvir dans l'immédiat. Le tout, de façon complètement inconsciente et insidieuse.

De ce fait, il s'attendait à deux réactions type: Soit ses parents allaient prendre ça pour une blague et hop, il pourrait se rétracter en confirmant leur dire. Soit... eh bien, ils le regarderaient avec dégoût et l'obligeraient à revenir dans "le droit chemin" jusqu'à ce qu'il leur dise qu'il n'était pas sérieux et qu'il avait juste voulu leur faire une mauvaise blague.

Enfin... ce n'était pas vraiment dans le caractère de ses parents de réagir de la sorte et il préférait encore qu'ils croient à une blague... Combien de mecs avaient finit à la rue parce que leurs parents ne cautionnaient pas leur orientation sexuelle?!

Trop à son goût.

Il entretenait une relation trop fusionnelle avec sa mère pour que ça parte en vrille. Surtout pour une stupide confession aussi dingue que réaliste. Alors oui. Oikawa Tooru était gay. Oikawa Tooru aimait les hommes. Et Oikawa Tooru préférait mâter un beau torse en sueur plutôt qu'une poitrine généreuse et volumineuse. De même qu'il préférait se toucher sur des vidéos pornographiques gays que sur des pornos classiques (Et encore. Quand il tombait sur un porno classique, il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard des mecs au point d'en occulter complètement la fille. Comme quoi il était plutôt sûr de lui quant à son orientation sexuelle.). Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Oikawa Tooru craignait plus que tout... c'était la réaction de ses parents.

Alors quand sa mère lui sortit que son père et elle-même le savaient déjà... Oikawa... eh bien il bugua tout simplement sur cette phrase.

\- Quoi? fit-il en se tournant vers elle, l'air incrédule.

Sa mère lui lança un coup d'oeil, revint à la télé, prit la télécommande, mit le film sur pause puis se tourna de nouveau vers lui, prenant un air sérieux néanmoins complètement détendu.

\- On le savait déjà, affirma-t-elle avant de s'emparer de sa tasse de tisane et d'en siroter le contenu.

Ce qui, bien sûr, n'arrangea pas l'état de confusion mentale dans laquelle venait de plonger son fils.

\- Quoi?! Comment?! Pourtant je ne suis sortit qu'avec des filles pendant toutes ces années!

\- Peut-être, fit sa mère, toujours aussi détendue. Mais l'historique de l'ordinateur ne peut pas nous mentir, lui.

Oh.

Ah.

Mais...

Oikawa se tourna vers son père, rouge comme une écrevisse.

\- L'historique de...?

Son père se racla la gorge, l'air infiniment plus gêné que lui quant à ce propos.

\- J'ai fait le tri dans le disque dur pour effacer les données inutiles... je suis tombé dessus par hasard....

Oh... merde.

Que pouvait-il dire de plus?

\- Et... pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me voir pour confirmer que j'étais gay?

\- Ta mère préférait que tu nous le dises de toi-même.

Ah...

\- ... Et depuis quand as-tu fait le tri dans les données de l'ordinateur...?

A ces mots le regard de son père se fit fuyant.

\- .... ça fait trois mois?

Oh bon sang de bordel de cul sa mère.

\- Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée qu'il était possible que je garde ce secret jusqu'à la fin de mes jours?!

\- Allons Tooru, soupira sa mère en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse du salon. On savait très bien que tu finirais par cracher le morceau un jour ou l'autre. Tu es parfois tellement impulsif... bien le fils de ton père.

Hein?!

\- Ok. Mais il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que - peut-être - je puisse souffrir de garder un secret aussi gros? Que j'avais peur de votre réaction?! D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que vous réagissiez aussi bien à **_ça_**?!

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu en souffrais tant que ça, tu prendrais la peine d'effacer l'historique de l'ordinateur et tu ne garderais pas de porno gays sous ton lit (oh bon sang, elle avait trouvé ses porno gays?!). De plus, si tu avais vraiment si peur que ça de notre réaction, tu n'aurais pas non plus prit la peine de nous en parler de toi-même. Aussi, si j'avais ressentit une telle réticence - et crois-moi je l'aurais su instinctivement - je serai venu te confronter tout de suite. Quant au fait qu'on réagisse aussi bien au fait que tu sois gay... m'enfin, tu sais pourtant très bien que nous sommes très ouvert d'esprit et qu'on ne juge pas l'orientation sexuelle des autres!

\- Mais...

\- Quoi? Tu préférerais qu'on réagisse mal? Qu'on te traite comme un étranger? Un monstre?

\- Non mais....

\- Alors cette histoire est close. Maintenant, si tu permets, nous n'avons pas finit de regarder notre film et je meurs d'envie de connaître la fin.

Et c'est ainsi que continua la soirée. Comme d'habitude. Et c'est sans doute ce qui le perturba le plus dans toute cette affaire.

Aussi - comme cela le perturbait vraiment beaucoup - une fois dans sa chambre et allongé sur son lit, il ne put que ressasser la soirée en boucle en se demandant comment il avait bien pu imaginer que ses parents réagiraient mal. À moins qu'il ne soit en train de rêver? Comment pouvaient-ils réagir aussi bien?! Leur fils n'était-il pas trop beau et trop charmant pour être gay? Cela les perturbaient vraiment si peu?! Il n'aurait aucun enfant! Cela ne les embêtait vraiment pas? Bon... après sa sœur leur avait déjà donné un petit-fils donc... ce n'était pas vraiment une si grande perte... si?

C'est ainsi qu'il rumina ces mêmes pensées encore et encore jusqu'au matin. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, et lorsqu'enfin le matin arriva, il prit une douche glacée puis se dirigea immédiatement jusque chez son meilleur ami. Une fois arrivé à destination, il frappa à la porte, les neurones en vrac.

Il espéra tomber directement sur Iwaizumi et il ne fut pas le moins du monde déçu. Neanmoins, quand il constata qu'il n'était pas seul et que Makki et Mattsun s'étaient invités chez lui pour la nuit, son expression se fit plus sombre.

\- Pourquoi ils sont là?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, répliqua Iwaizumi en levant un sourcil. On t'aurait bien invité mais c'était pas ta fameuse soirée en famille, hier soir?

Oikawa plissa des yeux et croisa des bras d'un air mécontent avant de se mettre à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- Ok, fit-il avant d'entrer sans y avoir été invité. Finalement ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin de votre avis et ça m'arrange que vous soyez déjà tous là.

\- Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu vas encore nous sortir? demanda Iwaizumi en sentant une migraine d'anticipation poindre entre ses tempes.

Oikawa ne se laissa pas démonter et se tourna vers eux avec sérieux.

\- Comment vous réagiriez si un jour je vous dis que je suis gay?

Sa soudaine question laissa un blanc dans l'air.

\- Je dirai que t'en a le profil, affirma alors Makki.

\- Ouais, confirma Mattsun sous le regard surprit de leur capitaine. Tu fais très gay.

\- Je... je fais..., s'etrangla-t-il.

\- On a fait une analyse entre nous, enchaîna alors Makki en coupant Oikawa. On pense que le fait que tu sorte avec autant de fille n'est en fait que pour valoriser ton égo tout en noyant le poisson. Tu fais trop souvent allusion aux filles alors que tu les regarde à peine, puis on t'a déjà surprit en train de nous mâter dans les vestiaires. Donc ouaip, que tu nous dises un jour que t'es gay et on te croira direct. À vrai dire, on te soupçonne même d'être homosexuel.

Un nouveau blanc se manifesta.

\- Vous... ne me dites pas ça pour m'affirmer qu'en fait vous déconnez, pas vrai?

\- Nan. On pense vraiment que t'es gay, confirma Makki dont l'affirmation fut tout de suite suivit d'un hochement affirmatif de la tête de la part de Mattsun.

Oikawa se tourna vivement vers Iwaizumi.

\- Iwa-chan, pleurnicha-t-il.

Un soupir las lui répondit.

\- N'empêche... il était temps que tu te poses les bonnes questions....

\- QUOI?! Mais pourquoi tout le monde réagit comme s'ils le savaient depuis des siècles et que j'étais le dernier au courant?! Ça ne vous dégoûte pas plus que ça?!

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais que ça nous dégoûte? questionna Mattsun dont le sourire se fit narquois. Toi hors course, ça fera plus de filles pour nous.

Mais... mais.... mais quel bande de...!

\- Allez, fit Iwaizumi en lui donnant un bon coup dans le dos pour lui redonner du courage. Au moins maintenant tu vas enfin pouvoir souffler et arrêter de te cacher. Et tant qu'à y être, tu vas aussi pouvoir te confesser à Kageyama.

À ces mots, les yeux d'Oikawa s'écarquillèrent brusquement d'ahurissement.

\- ... Hein? Pourquoi je devrais aller me confesser à Tobio-chan?

\- Parce que tas un crush sur lui, non? fit tout naturellement Iwaizumi.

Un nouveau silence répondit à sa question.

\- Quoi? fit Oikawa en rougissant. J'ai pas un crush sur Tobio-chan, où t'as été cherché ça?

\- Oikawa...

\- Quoi? Tobio-chan n'est qu'un simple Kohai et...

\- ...Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte?

\- De quoi? s'agaça Oikawa.

Exaspéré, Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai jamais vu un type aussi stupidement aveugle de toute ma vie, soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles?

\- Oh arrête. Toutes ces années tu n'avais qu'une seule personne en tête - que tu parles d'elle en bien ou en mal - et cette personne c'est Kageyama! Tu ne parles que de lui! Même Ushiwaka fait pâle figure à côté! Hier t'as même carrément été dire que Kageyama avait gagné du muscle et que ça lui allait bien! T'as jamais dit ça de personne d'autres avant lui! Et le nombre de fois où tu as dit que le premier qui osait lui faire du mal aurait affaire à toi, s'teuplais, c'est évident que tu es amoureux de lui.

\- Je...

\- Je suis d'accord avec Iwaizumi, intervint Mattsun. C'est assez ambigu quand on y pense bien.

\- Je...

\- Mais on ne devrait peut-être pas précipiter les choses entre eux, non? commença alors Makki. Vu leur passé commun. Et en plus, Oikawa ne s'est jamais confessé à quique ce soit. À chaque fois c'était les filles qui venaient lui faire une déclaration.

\- Ouais, reprit Mattsun. Et Kageyama n'est peut-être pas de ce bord non plus.

\- On peut toujours lui poser directement la question, non? fit Makki.

\- Et lui dire: "Hé beau gosse, juste une question pratique, t'es gay ou hétéro? Car si t'es gay, on connait un type tout beau tout frais qui ne demande qu'à sortir avec toi"?

\- Oh je veux voir ça, enchaîna Makki.

\- Arrêtez! s'exclama Oikawa. Je ne sortirais pas avec Tobio-chan! Je ne l'aime pas!

\- Mais oui mais oui, soupira Iwaizumi, loin d'être dupe.

Il pariait tout son argent de poche qu'Oikawa finirait par changer d'avis.

~~~~ quelques semaines plus tard ~~~~

\- Tobio-chan? Juste une question, tu préfère admirer un torse bien musclé ou une poitrine généreuse? Car si tu préfère admirer les torses, je peux te laisser admirer le miens si tu veux.

\- Quoi? fit le dit Tobio-chan en lui rendant un regard surprit.

Bon sang, même son expression étonnée et perplexe était craquante. Il avait déjà hâte de l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama l'a probablement pas vu venir celle-là.


End file.
